Terminal (Una historia de Halo)
by jkjemq
Summary: La Spartan-IV Janeth se encuentra en la instalación 06 de los Halos investigando una serie de terminales que contiene información nueva de la historia Forerunner de hace 100,000 años, un descubrimiento hace que se estremezca, ella y su hermana no son solo Spartan, la propia Bibliotecaria les cuenta como planeo todo. Mientras las fuerzas del Didacta se aproximan a la instalación.


Terminal

**Una historia de un fan, para fans.**

_"__Le he escondido las semillas -al Didacta-, semillas que nos llevarían a un hecho; tu evolución física, tu armadura de combate, hasta tu ayudante Cortana"_

_-De la Bibliotecaria a Jefe Maestro._

**Durante mucho tiempo**, mi esposo a tratado de cobrar esa venganza que tanto anhela en contra de sus mayores enemigos, los humanos. Durante la guerra Humano-Forerunner sufrimos la perdida de los seres más queridos de todas nuestras vidas, tanto para mí como para mi esposo el Didacta; la noticia de que nuestros hijos, todos ellos sin excepción, habían fallecido en batalla nos dio un golpe fulminante. Yo soy la encargada de proteger la vida en la galaxia, como máxima autoridad de los Trabajadores de Vida, yo la Bibliotecaria había jurado proteger a todo ser viviente y pensante. Pero aun viendo tanta maldad en un universo tan bello, no pude prepararme para sobreponerme a la noticia de que mis hijos fallecieran por los seres que más se me hacen interesantes y me llenaban de curiosidad, los mismos que mi esposo odia, los humanos.

Pude sobreponer la noticia guardándome el rencor en las partes más profundas de mi ser, pero era diferente para mi esposo, él quería que todos y cada ser humano pagara por lo que unos pocos habían hecho, él quería erradicar a toda una raza llena de vida.

Había algo que se interponía _el Manto_, nuestra –error de palabra-, nos ponía como seres supremos y los más avanzados en la galaxia y por ello para poder protegerlo teníamos que proteger a los seres pensantes que se encuentran en esta.

Mi esposo como líder de los Guerreros Siervos, casi logra su cometido, sino hubiera interferido y hubiera frustrado sus planes por el gran amor que le tengo, él hubiera sido liquidado por las máximas autoridades del Concilio.

Sin duda los actos que él había hecho eran una aberración para todo el manto, pero aun así, compartía con él, el mismo sentimiento, mis hijos habían muerto por las armas de mis hermanos humanos.

Al principio pensé que mi esposo solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda pero con el tiempo logre comprender un secreto que el Didacta me ocultaba, que el concilio ocultaba y que con ello la raza Forerunner quedaba marcada por su sola existencia. En comparación el Didacta había hecho lo que sus antepasados por igual habían realizado, pensé inmediatamente que el concilio era peor que mi esposo.

Ese gran secreto era no un acto sino un conjunto de acciones que mis antepasados habían realizado, ellos habían declarado la guerra a los Precursores, nuestros padres, los padres de los humanos y de toda la vida en la galaxia, ellos crearon el manto y con el protegieron a toda y cada alma viviente año tras año, centenario tras centenario, milenio tras milenio. Y los Forerunner tan más antiguos los asesinaron a casi todos, a excepción de uno, el prisionero de Charum Hakkor, el último Precursor con el cual mi esposo hablo mucho tiempo atrás; con el cual los humanos habían hablado con él también, y el respondió las preguntas que estos les hacía, tal cual un padre a sus pequeños hijos.

Ellos avanzaron rápidamente en comprensión de tecnología, descubrieron muchas cosas de los Precursores, y esto era algo que los Forerunner no sabían, estaban tan adentrados en su protección del manto que no lograron ver lo que había más allá, un ser maligno hecho a partir de la combinación del ADN precursor, y una enfermedad parásita cual demonio vivo con necesidad de sangre y carne. Esta era una combinación de los dos últimos con un poder casi infinito, el Flood una criatura con necesidad de seres vivos para sobrevivir, con mente propia e inteligencia que absorben por medio de una Gravemind. Creado por el último Precursor para poder erradicar a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, ya que todos ellos habían hecho lo mismo con sus hermanos Precursores, haciendo que estos huyeran de la galaxia en busca de un nuevo hogar, dejándolo atrás totalmente solo.

El primer acto que mi raza los Forerunner vieron como un acto bélico en realidad era una purga de un mundo lleno de Flood, el encargado de realizarla era Fortencho el Señor de Almirantes un humano que solo ayudaba a los Forerunner a erradicar a una nueva Gravemind en un mundo civilizado. Sin pedir explicaciones los Forerunner lo vieron con ojos malos y decidieron contratacar.

Los humanos debilitados por el combate contra el Flood y ahora en guerra contra los Forerunner se vieron obligados a caer sin poder luchar como se debía. No había manera de saber que no se estaban expandiendo, ellos estaban huyendo.

Lo más triste era una realidad a la que yo no esperaba oponerme. Los Precursores habían elegido a la raza Forerunner como los protectores del manto en primer lugar, pero con el tiempo vieron a una raza hermana un tanto más favorable y por ende la eligieron; en ellos se podía ver más coraje, más valentía y un punto que no había en ninguna de las demás razas en la *actualizando servidores* Vía láctea, y a eso se llama Suerte.

Los humanos tienen suerte.

Es lo mismo que vi en ustedes, es lo mismo que veo en ti Spartan.

*Servidores actualizados*


End file.
